When Water Tames Fire
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: (COMPLETE)Paul has always hated what he was, the rules surround the pack, and most of all: Imprinting. Then one day a lone girl washes up on the beach, hiding a secret as dangerous as his. When he imprints on her, he fights and denies the pull, even as she tries to withstand the pull of the ocean. One thing is left for these two individuals, to accept the monsters they are.
1. Installment One

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the very first installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

The waves crashed around the pale figure as she rode out the storm. Her red hair was a mess, plastered to her face as she struggled to stay to the surface. Lightning flashed ahead, quickly followed by a large boom of thunder as the storm strengthened, threatening the lone girl lost in the ocean. She was used to this kind of weather though, and had she seen the signs earlier she would have found a place to hide as she waited it out. She knew what a risk it was, coming out her in the height of a storm. With the waves continuing to knock her around, though, the reminder was freshly imprinted to her mind. Never play with Mother Nature . . . Mother Nature doesn't play fair.

A startled screech left her mouth as suddenly she was tossed free of the water, landing with a huge splash a few feet away. She winced, her tail flicking back and forth as if to complain about the abuse. However, before she could make sure there was no lasting damage her eyes snapped open wide, bracing herself before she rammed straight into a cliff side. Pain flashed through her tiny body, and as pain painted her vision white, she soon found herself drifting into darkness. Her body went slack, no longer fighting the waves that tossed her about.

Her body was tossed back and forth before finally washing up on the beach, the wave carrying her taking her so far in she was out of reach of the water. The storm died down with in a few hours, the wind and lack of rain drying her water-ridden body. As the last drop of water evaporated, her body changed, her aquamarine tail shifting into two human legs, the scales over her breasts and her lower limbs morphing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a neon green tank top, and a black, cropped jacket. Her red hair dried in the sand, the curls scent in all directions, but her skin remained cold, her lips blue, and her breath shallow.

* * *

The pack was racing through the forest, howling and yipping as the wrestled and snapped at one another. It was a common thing, this laughter, this playful-ness. Well, common for them. Paul, on the other hand, couldn't even begin to understand why they were so playful, so fun loving, so laughing. They were monsters forced together by the fact the damned leeches kept close enough to ensure the growth of the pack.

He eyed Sam ahead, who wasn't partaking in the rough housing, although he was watching it intently with a humorous glint. A snort left Paul's muscle, instantly having a younger wolf turn to him, about to leap at him. The black wolf instantly crouched with a warning growl that had the younger turned boy scampering away. _Paul, go for a run._ Paul's head spun, eyes latching on Sam who was watching him intently.

His eyes narrowed before he stalked off, unable to disobey an alpha's orders. With a half sigh he went to the only place he could think of to relax, the beach. He moved with sheer determination, the village people turning a blind eye to the mamooth of a black wolf walking towards the sandy dunes, but he was greatful they kept their distance.

He had a reputation, being the quickest to anger, to aggression, to causing harm. In truth he'd never hurt anyone but that didn't seem to matter. He was Paul, and he gave the other werewolves, nay; shape shifters a bad name. He shook his large head, one side of his muzzle tipping up in an aggressive sneer at the thought. He never did anything wrong, yet he was the one sent away like a misbehaving schoolboy, where was the justice in that.

His paws sank into the warm sand as he began to walk down the beach, instinct having him testing the air for any sign of intruders, or leeches. It was only then that he caught the undeniable scent of someone on the beach. A scent he didn't know at that. It was a distinctly oceanic scent, mixed with water lily, salt air, and fresh morning dew; crisp and fresh.

Instantly alerted, he dodged behind a rock, shifting before pulling his clothes on. Continuing down the beach, his bare feet now sinking into the sand rather then wolf paws, his eyes were peeled for any sign of this stranger on their land. A touch of bright red, black, and green in the distance caught his attention, his eyes narrowing. Red Hair . . . could it be that vampire bitch that went after Jacob's Bella?

He took off in a jog, reaching the girl on the beach quickly, though the moment he lay eyes on her his body froze, nearly jolting him to the ground. She was definitely not Victoria. She was to young, and her hair was a softer red, falling in delicate curls. Her skin was tan, but with less color then anyone on the reservation, appearing to be more suntanned, then natural. But what concerned (beyond the sudden rampage of emotions playing through his head) was the blue color to her lips, and the faint breath leaving them.

This girl needed help. He stripped down, before revorting to wolf form, after putting her on a make shift stretcher. He sent out an alarm telepathetically, _injured girl, here on the beach!_ He grabbed the edge of the stretcher in his muzzle, carefully tugging the parking lot closest to the beach where Sam and the others were already waiting. Wordlessly the alpha moved forward to grab the girl, and a sudden alarm went off in Paul's mind.

He lept forward, his mamooth of a canine body standing over the girl, growling at his own alpha with a vicious snarl. Sam didn't bat an eye, instead backing up, palms out. The universal sign for 'I mean no harm.' Paul didn't move, his mind demanding him to protect the girl, "Paul, let me pick her up. I'll take her to Emily's. She'll be able to help her. But to help her, I need to get to her." The calm logic broke through the emotional demands of his inner wolf, and Paul blinked, backing away, slowly shifting, pulling on his jeans again.

The pack was watching him, confused, as he ignored Sam, picking up the girl himself, "I'll carry her." His tone was rough, leaving no room for argument. Sam might be his alpha, but he . . . he just had to protect this girl. Understanding washed over Sam's face, mirrored in Quil's. Slowly Sam took another step back, nodding and motioning for Paul to lead the way.

He kept his eyes firmly off the girl, as he moved along quietly, but his mind was a mess. What was going on, wh was he behaving like this – and what on earth possessed him to challenge his Alpha like that? A hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned, seeing Sam looking down at the girl, then at him, "Did you imprint?"

That one question took him by surprise, his steps faulter, staring down at the young woman in his arms, frowning. No, impossible, he couldn't have right? There's no way, surely there's no – "We can discuss it later, let's get her to Emily first," Sam interrupted his thoughts, jogging ahead to open the door for Paul, calling for Emily.

She showed up quickly, a smile on her scarred face, before it fell at the sight of the girl in Paul's arms, "Oh dear." She instantly ushered Paul into the living room, having his lay the unfamiliar female on the couch. She immediately gave out orders 'chicken broth, blankets, pillows, warm clothes.' The entire time Paul sat on the couch, the unfamiliar girl's head in his lap as he stared down at her, concerned, worried.

* * *

Soon the girl was swaddled in new, clean clothes, wrapped in blankets, and beginning to look a bit more natural, her lips returning from a blue to a more pinkish tone. As he watched her he began to pick up on things he hadn't noticed before. Like the fact her skin wasn't as tan as he'd first suspected, but a few shades lighter. Brown freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, as well as her arms, but what he couldn't understand was what appeared to be blue, and green freckles mixed in. Who had blue and green freckles?

He glanced up as Sam came back into the living room, handing him a plate of food. Paul set it down on the coffee table, eating slowly as he continued to watch the girl. It'd been a good four or so hours since they've brought her to Emily's, and Paul was anxiously waiting to see if she'd wake up soon. "So . . ." Sam's voice broke through Paul's thoughts, and he looked up, "Well, did you." Oh, yeah, the imprint thing.

Paul's face hardened, "What, I can be concerned about another individual?" He asked cooly, immediately rejecting the idea. Him, imprinting, no. He wouldn't let fate control his life like that. "Once she wakes up, we can send her on her way." He was shocked by the faint painful ping in his heart as he said it.

Sam raised an eyebrow before shrugging, let us know when she wakes." He commanded, using his alpha tone, before leaving. Paul shrugged, continuing to eat, before freezing when the girl suddenly shifted. The movement was slight, bu it was enough to have him putting down his food, turning to look at her . . . waiting.

Another shift, and a faint moan had the rest of the pack standing in the doorway, and the room was silent as she slowly blinked her eyes open, eyes the same color as the sea. She was awake, and as he looked down into those blue-gray eyes, he suddenly became concerned that he wouldn't be able to reject the idea of imprenting for much longer.


	2. Installment Two

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the second installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

Her eyes snapped open, alarm filling her exhausted body as she lay still, feeling all the different eyes on her. She blinked slowly, starting to tremble before a large, warm hand touched her skin, causing her to look up at the man sitting next to her. He had dark hair, that half hung into his eyes and strongly chiseled features. His skin was almost bronzed, it was so tan, but the intensity of his gaze alarmed her. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes, seeing a lot of individuals who looked like the man. Black hair, strong features, bronze skin . . . where was she? She looked around for only a moment before a female pushed through the crowd.

"Stop crowding her!" She commanded, causing the majority of the men to shuffle away. Her eyes were gentle, but mermaid stared in shock at the scars down her face, "There now dear, no one is going o hurt you. How about you tell me your name, all right? Then we can see about getting you fed, I'm sure you're hungry. Now, what's your name?"

She was hesitant, before replying nervously, "Aquanette . . . Seastorm. Where . . . am I?" A smile crossed the woman's face, as she sat down next to the only other male (besides the one that she first saw sitting with her). "Why am I here?"

The woman smiled, nodding to the man sitting next to Aquanette, "Paul found you washed up on the beach. We brought you hear to try and get you warmed up and feeling better. How do you feel? Hungry? Cold? You were nearly blue when we found you, or well, when Paul found you. Do you remember what happened? How you got here?"

The questions seemed to come at her rapidly, sending her head spinning, panic starting to issue before she felt the warm hand on her shoulder again, as she was gently pushed back into the pillows and blankets. She turned her gaze up to Paul, who was firmly focused on the other woman. After a moment, Aqua frowned, "I . . . I was caught in the storm. I remember . . . being tossed around, before hitting the rocks . . . and then nothing." She finally said.

Emily frowned, "What on earth where you doing out in that storm!" She chided gently.

Aquanette shrugged, half closing her eyes, exhaustion settling in as she pulled the blankets around her, "Looking for shelter." She responded quietly.

As if sensing how exhausted and nervous she was becoming, Paul suddenly spoke up, his voice carefully calm to help soothe her, not that she let it work, "I think we should let the girl rest now. She's tired. We can find out what happened later." He said in a stern voice.

The woman nodded, standing slowly, before smiling a Aqua again, "I am Emily by the way, if you need anything, you can let me know . . . I'll be happy to help you with anything while you're healing and getting better. Can I get you anything now?" The woman, Emily, asked her, ignoring Paul's glare as she refused to leave.

Aquanette hesitated, "A glass of salt water." She didn't notice the shocked and confused expressions, even as Emily snapped out of it and raced off to obey. She came back not two minutes later, and Aqua took the glass, sipping it slowly, a faint bit of color coming back to her face until it looked more like her normal tan tone. Handing the empty cup back, she rolled onto her side, eyes closing, as she felt Paul draw the blankets up tightly around her.

* * *

A frown touched Paul's face as he stared down at the girl, a whirlwind of unanswered questions in his mind. Of all the things a girl that nearly drowned in the ocean coud have asked for . . . Salt Water? He watched the girl, as her eyes closed, her breath evening out as she fell back to sleep. Despite the numerous pillows, he could still feel her body heat seeping to him. Or rather, her lack of body heat. He frowned, his hand brushing across her forehead. Why was she so cold. "Emily. Take her temperature." He suddenly demanded.

With a questioning frown, the alpha's imprint ran off to do that, coming back moments later with a temperal thermometer. Brushing it across the girl, no, Aqua's forehead while holding down a button, they waited for the beep that would declare her temperature read. As the slight ping of a beep went off Emily stared in shock at the temperature. "Impossible . . . 48 degrees . . . She shouldn't be alive."

Paul frowned, staring down at the sleeping girl. So cold . . . ? "Should we . . . we try to heat her up?" He said, starting to get up before Aqua made a faint sound of protest at being justled. Instantly the grumpy 'wolf froze, before sinking back down, staring at the sleeping face, a hand briefly ghosting over her red curls – anything to calm her down. Realizing what he was doing, he immediately whipped his hand back, frowning in annoyance.

Sam had a faint smirk before moving forward, acting as if he was going to pick up Aquanette, before stepping back when Paul growled threateningly, instantly haunched over her. "Paul . . . I was just going to move her to the guest bedroom, lay her down on a bed." Paul made no movement to relax, keeping his body between the girl and his alpha, growling low in his throat, "Fine, fine, she can stay here." Sam said with an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

Only after Sam backed away a few more steps did the inner wolf relax, Paul straightening back, and frowning in confusion, "I . . . I'm not sure what's happening with me." He managed to say, frowning. He'd heard of imprinting, the need to protect the one you love, the need to keep them safe. And he still refused he imprinted, but none of the other imprinted wolves had ever growled at a pack member for just coming to close. Not even the alpha.

A faint growl rose up from with in him, not verbalized, but present, as he stared down at Aqua, and for the first time he could feel the wolf in him responding to the girl. Yearning to be close, to wrap protectively around her – to keep her to himself . . . Only then did Paul begin to wonder . . . What really was imprinting . . . and why had no one described the feelings he was going through. Or why he could feel the wolf, as if it was it's own individual. The more he thought, the more questions he had, and it didn't look like they'd be answered any time soon either.

A faint shift turned his attention back to Aquanette, and in an instant he had her in his arms, pulled tight against his chest, brushing her hair from her face. He stared at the terrified expression that was on her face as she slept, her body twitching slightly. A sudden need to protect her swelled up again, the wolf being unreasonable in his desperation to keep her safe, though he wasn't sure how to keep one safe from their own nightmares.

Eventually she settled down, much to his relief, as the wolf with in quieted down. This was going to be one hell of a turn of events to get used to . . .

* * *

Aquanette blinked her eyes open slowly, as she sat up, looking around the empty room. Where was . . . anyone? Last time she had woken up there was close to a dozen people in the room – mostly males. And now no- "Oh, good, you're up!" Aqua turned to see Emily walking into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast food. A muffin, a glass of milk, and an egg and side of bacon. "Here, I though you might like food when you got up. Looks like I finished just in time."

Emily sat it down in front of her, and slowly Aqua repositioned, taking a bite of the muffin first, cautiously, "It's not poison or anything, Aquanette. Paul would kill me if it was – which would be a bad idea on his part. Please. Eat." The woman said, with a slight laugh, her smile softening the effect of the vicious scars. And not for the first time Aqua wondered what happended. Did the girl have a terrible run in with a sea lion? She doubted it, being this far from the arctic, but you never know.

Aqua eat quietly for a moment, "This is . . . good." She couldn't well explain it's the first time in many years since she's eaten anything except . . . well, fish. She looked up at Emily before adding, "And . . . you can call me Aqua. I won't mind. I'm . . . well aware my name is rather . . . lengthy."

Emily smiled, "Alright Aqua." She got up then, tapping her finger to her chin, "I should let the guys know you're up. They've been worried. You were sleeping for close to two days . . . Hopefully you'll start to feel better. You're bruises look a lot better, so you must be a fast healer." The last sentence was muttered as the other woman walked away, causing Aqua to frown.

She needed to leave, before these humans could guess why she was healing up so fast. Before she could ponder an escape though, the door opened, and the man . . . Paul . . . stood there, looking at her. "You're awake." His voice had an oddly soothing quality, before he motioned for her to keep eating, as he moved into the other room, where Emily had gone. She could pick up the faint muttering of two voices, a few others chimming in, making Aqua wonder if there was a back door to the kitchen. The voices weren't loud enough for her to figure out anything, but she allowed herself to finish eating before standing slowly and walking to the door way, seeing a few of the boys and Emily.

Paul noticed her first, immediately spinning around to see her as soon as she got to the doorway, though it was Emily who spoke, "You must be feeling better if you're walking. Do you need anything honey? Anything at all."

Aqua focused her attention on Emily, speaking softly, wringing her hands together (which were beginning to feel dry, her skin looking a bit pale again). What to say, how to say it. "I . . . need to leave." Emily looked shocked, but it was Paul who frowned and stepped forward.

He spoke with a surprised tone, "Why, is something wrong? You need more rest. We can't possibly let her leave." The intensity of his tone had the girl blinking, before she nervously brushed a few fingers through her hair, and Paul suddenly turned away, walking to the sink and picking up a cup. He seemed to work quietly, filling it up, adding some salt, before bringing it to her, holding it out like a peace offering, "You're looking . . . pale."

She took the drink, confusion in her face as she sipped it slowly, carefully, finishing the cup, and immediately having him refill it. By the time she had finished the third, she felt better, having not realized she felt so dizzy. She looked at her tanned skin, relieved that both the pale color, and dry texture was gone, before frowning and looking up at Paul, "How . . ." How did he know?

He shrugged, leading her back to the couch with a hand on the base of her back, "You can't leave yet. Not until you're better. You can't leave." She had a feeling that if he had his choice she might never leave, but that wasn't an option, and pulling away from him she did the only thing she could do. She sprinted out the door, and straight into the forest. She had to get away. She had to. She heard a howl some where, and she knew Paul and many of the other humans would be likely to chase her. But if she could just find some water, a pond, or a deep river, she'd be safe. She'd be safe.

She stumbled as she ran, before sliding to a sudden stop as someone suddenly stepped out in front, of her, looking nearly as surprised to se her. The creature had golden eyes, pale skin that sparkled faintly when it touched sunlight, but what alarmed her were the fangs. Had she run into some Unseelie court? No. The eyes would be Seelie. She thought, immediately assuming Fairy with the sparkling skin before realizing that the creatured lacked wings. Perhaps a lesser member, a wingless creature . . . a . . .

"Step away from her, leech." She spun around at Paul's voice, hearing the low growl, and the other's responding hiss. Leech. Hiss . . . Fangs . . .

"Oh . . . my." She mumbled, turning back to stare at what she would only call a vampire, immediately stepping back towards Paul, her eyes on the goldened eyed Vampire. Vampire . . . That meant . . . She glanced back towards Paul, a few wolves emerging from behind him, large ones. Vampire . . . and . . . 'Wolves? Panic was settling in now, her hangs ringing togethe, though the panic seemed to help her. It silenced the world until she felt alone, able to calm, relax, stumbling further away from the vampire until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard, hot body. Paul. "W-what . . . how." She mumbled weakly. "Vampires . . . and 'Wolves . . . Oh my." She heard a faint startled intake of breath, but her vision was already blackened as she slumped back against Paul, and she had no idea which party it had come fron.


	3. Installment Three

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the third installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

Paul frowned in alarm, holding Aqua close to him, her cool body against his fiery one. His eyes locked onto the leech that was watching with an eyebrow raised, causing the male to snarl aggressively, "Leave here, leech. Leave now." He had to get the bloodsucker away from Aqua; he just had to. The other wolves in the pack began to move forward, flanking him, one slipping in front of him to stand protectively before he and the beautiful girl in his arms. He glanced down, her head lolled to one side, a blanket of crimson curls slid over his arm. He needed to get her to safety. Back to La Push, their home, her home, away from these dangerous creatures . . . safe with him.

He shook his head at the thought, even as the vampire smirked, running a hand through his copper-colored hair, "Or what, pup? Are you going to whine, and whimper about how I'm a threat, a danger to her? Besides, you're on my property now." He responded just as aggressively.

The pack growled, as Paul's body quivered faintly, the wolf inside beginning to act up. Demanding to be released, he was demanding to do his job. Then the girl shifted, and he realized she was awake. He realized she was awake, and had heard enough. She curled closer, nervous. The wolf could practically feel the fear oozing off her, and it angered him. Angered him greatly. He had to protect her – he had to keep her safe, away from this fear. He tugged her tightly to him, arms secured firmly around her tiny waist, "Hush, Aqua. You're all right."

* * *

How could he say that, how could he even think that? He knew nothing about her, he knew absolutely nothing, while on land, while separated from the sea – she was anything _but_ safe. She needed that safety – she needed to be in the sea where nothing could harm her, where nothing could reach her. She began to twist, and turn; fighting Paul's hold on her until his arms fell away in surprise. She stumbled away, turning to look up at him, then at the . . . the vampire, then back to the rest of the 'wolves gathering around. Safety, the ocean, she needed the ocean.

Tears began to slink down her face, her arms wrapping around her small body, her lip captured between her teeth. Paul's face twisted, before he held out a hand to her, speaking quietly, "Come, let's go back to Emily's . . . come, Aqua . . ." Emily's . . . It was close to the water, perhaps . . . it'd be best, go back that way. She released her lip, reaching out with one hand, and feeling his lock securely onto it. He tugged her along silently; keeping a slow and steady pace, neither looking at her, or the two wolves that had turned to flank them.

Behind her she could hear the musical laughter of the vampire, "What's that all about. Kid sounds like he thought I'd eat her . . . I'm not to fond of salt water, though." A shiver rose down her back, "While she's smelling like that crap – I doubt anyone would go near her."

Paul growled, before softening the tone and looking back at her, "Then I'll just have to hope you keep drinking it." Aqua didn't dare admit it was all she could drink – fresh water being incredibly toxic to her system. He didn't need to know how to kill her; she couldn't afford to let anyone know what was dangerous to her and what wasn't. She followed him in silence though, eyes on the ground, jumping when one of the other wolves nudged her hand with a wet nose.

Paul shot a look at the wolf before glancing back at her, and smiling, "Everything's going to be all right, Aqua. Relax, please." She glanced up at him, biting her lip slightly. How was she supposed to be relaxed? Werewolves surrounded her, she just ran into a vampire – and to make matters worse she didn't know when she'd get to go to the sea next. The sea . . . she needed the sea . . . She . . .

"Take me to the Ocean." Her voice pleaded, causing Paul to pause and look at her, before eyeing the other wolves, "Take me now." She attempted to keep her voice strong, determined, hiding the desperation. "I muse go tot the Ocean."

Paul shook his head, continuing the trek back to Emily's, "No. You're going to Emily's, you're going to lay down, and you're going to get some . . ." His voice fell as he saw the look on her face before sighing, and turning, "For ten minutes only." He conceded, much to Aqua's relief, "But you don't go near the water, and you don't leave my side, is that understood?"

She felt the disappointment instantly. How would she manage, to be so close to her home, but unable to enter? How could that be fair? Why must she suffer? But her body yearned, nay, ached for the sweet salt on the air, to surround her in the soft lull and crash of the waves, "Alright." She had to agree. She had to give in. Because she needed to be as close as she could.

* * *

Paul led her to the water's edge before sitting down, pulling her down next to him. He watched, the wind playing with her soft red curls as her eyes were focused on the water. He could see the desire in her eyes, the desire to jump up and run into the water, let it surround her like an old lover. Perhaps it had been a bad idea for him to bring her here . . . The thought died immediately though as she shifted, laying her head on his shoulder, "Thank you," she had breathed the word softly, her eyes half shut as if in a state of peace, of calmness.

He grinned faintly, nodding once, "Of course . . . If . . ." He paused, briefly, "If need be near the ocean, we can come by for a few hours . . ." She pulled away, her expression surprised, and he smiled, "I mean it, it obviously makes you feel better. . . to be near the water."

She smiled faintly, and he knew in that instant he'd done something right, "Thank you . . . I'd be . . . I am . . . I'm grateful, truly. I am much more comfortable when I'm close to the water . . . Thank you."

He was silent for a little while longer, before he spoke again, "How did you know. You knew, about us being werewolves, and about the vampire? How'd you know, Aqua."

Suddenly she was standing, her expression closed off, "I'm ready to go back to Emily's." She said instead of replying, and Paul bit back an exhausted sigh. Crap, what'd he say wrong? Instead of pressing the issue he nodded, before taking her hand and leading her back to Emily's. Obviously she didn't want to talk about how she knew about this world . . . But he'd need to find out soon. Before the pack began to wonder if she was a threat. Before he began to wonder that too.


	4. Installment Four

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the third installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

He was asking too much, and to be completely truthful, that one fact was what terrified Aqua to no end. She had too many secrets, far too many . . . and he must never learn them, not a single one. Really, no one needed to know them, to know what she was – who she was. She needed that protection, the knowledge that nothing could happen to her, that she was safe under the pretense of a normal human girl. She sank onto the couch once she'd reached Emily's home, her eyes closing. A frown touched her delicate features, though, a frown that had been present since the moment Paul had asked how she knew about 'his world.'

She ran a hand through her hair, separating the vibrant red curls before letting them bounce back together in a calm order. She glanced up, her eyes opening slowly, as she looked at Paul, "Will you show me to the bathroom, I wish to take a bath," She said as she stood slowly, her voice formal and strained.

Paul nodded, watching her with a quiet intensity, before leading her through the house. His silence unnerved her, and she couldn't help but worry about what he may, or may not be thinking. A soft sigh left her mouth as she looked up at Paul, "Have I upset you?" She finally asked, her voice hesitant.

Paul's gaze turned towards her slowly, his expression almost strained though his gaze remained distant, "No . . . Just . . . thinking." He said, his voice low and soft. She remained silent, looking at him, waiting for him to say more. His silence remained, as he opened the door in the hall to reveal the bathroom, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

She bit her lip slightly, before slipping in, turning to look at him with a hesitant expression. She had upset him, she was nearly certain of that, "Thank you." She said, frowning more firmly as she noticed the way that Paul refused to so much as look at her. Sighing, she closed the door and moved towards the bathtub. She plugged the drain before turning the water on and letting it fill up to the brim with luke-warm water. It wasn't the ocean, her beloved ocean, but it was as close as she was going to get. She closed her eyes as she lowered herself into the water, her legs hooked over the rim, her expression calm.

The tingling started in her toes, as always, and began to work its way up until it had encased the entirety of her body. As it slowly began to fade, she ran a hand through her hair, smiling as she felt her body relax in the water, her eyes opening to the sight of the tail in front of her. The pale blue-grey scales coated her tail, lightening towards the end just slightly where her fin was seen. As always her fin was a few shades lighter then the scales, matching the fins at thigh level on her tail, as well as on her forearms. Surrounding the fins on her forearms, and covering her breasts were scales in matching color to her tail. Her red curls tumbled around her body, floating on the water, as the blue, green, and normal brown freckles across her nose, checks, and arms seemed to become more pronounced. This was what she loved, this feeling of being complete. Of being a mermaid. It was who she was, but even as she sat, soaking in the water, she was desperate; she needed the water, the ocean. Her home.

She jumped at a sudden sound, turning to see the door open, and her mouth dropped open, her shocked expression matching the one on Emily's face, "E-Emily." Aqua stuttered, frozen in the water, watching as Emily shook out of the shocked trance and quickly slammed the door shut behind her, "I, I can explain."

Emily frowned, staring at her, "You . . . you're a mermaid." She said, still blinking, startled.

Aqua nodded slowly, shifting so she was sitting up more, her long tail draped over the edge of the tub, "Please, don't . . . don't tell anyone. You can't . . ." Aqua muttered, relaxing when Emily nodded briefly, "No one can know . . ."

Aqua fell silent as Emily began to dig underneath the sink before pulling out a tub of sea salts for baths, and Aqua managed a half smile as Emily asked her, "You want some of this added to the water," not bothering to wait for an all clear before scooping a generous amount in before sitting down, "So . . . you're a . . ." She fell silent, shaking her head, "How?"

Aqua brushed a hand through her hair, "Umm . . . yeah. I am . . . No one was suppose to know. I was hoping to be back to the ocean, back home before anyone noticed. No one would have missed me, no one would have noticed."

Emily managed a half smile, "Paul would have," she muttered, before smiling, "You live there, in the water . . . amazing."

* * *

Paul paced slowly down stairs, his hands constantly moving through his hair to the point that it looked as if it was standing on end. How on earth was it that he still couldn't make heads or tails of this woman! How could she still be so unreadable! And she was his imprint – according to Sam, not Paul. He sighed before working his way to the bathroom pausing at the sound of Aqua's voice. Back home? Home where? And no one would have missed her, noticed she was gone? He gritted his teeth before hearing Emily's response. Yeah . . . the odd thing was, as he walked away he realized that he wouldn't just miss her, and notice she was gone . . . he'd go back out to find her to.

Deep inside his wolf growled in agreement. She had to stay here . . . Safe. And not because she was his imprint, no he still refused to believe that, but because . . . because she . . . she just had to stay here with him, and be safe. He sighed, heading back to the couch and collapsing. Would these emotions ever make sense?


	5. Installment Five

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the fifth installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

A few months had passed now, and with each day, Aqua could feel herself getting stronger. Emily helped to keep her slat water intake high, and preparing salt water baths for her every night. A half smile touched Aqua's face, as she thought on how helpful the young alpha's mate was. She was so accommodating, yet there was still the issue of Emily wanting her to admit who she was to the pack, to Paul. Paul . . . he was . . . such a difficult individual to figure out. Sometimes he was wonderful to her, kind and polite . . . other times he ignored her as if she weren't worth his time.

The sound of a door opening had the young mermaid looking up, seeing the man plaguing her thoughts at the moment walk in. Apparently, judging by the way he looked through her, today was an ignoring day. Not wanting to put up with his attitude, she got up, and smiled shyly at Emily, "Let's go out today, Emily. A girl's day out?" She offered, speaking softly.

Emily smiled, "Oh! We could go to Seattle!" She responded, instantly agreeing as she grabbed her purse heading towards the door. Aqua smiled, walking out with her, even as Sam yelled for them to stay safe. Emily happily ignored him, continuing to make plans, "We could go shopping, have a picnic in the park, and see a movie! Oh! And get you a new outfit too!" Aqua pleased, glancing at Emily with a cautious expression, eyebrow rose in question, "To get Paul to stop ignoring you, of course!" The other woman said, smiling at the young mermaid.

A partial frown graced the mermaids features, why should she care if Paul ignored her or not, if he had problem with her then it was none of her concern, "No need to spend your money on me, Emily," the mermaid said with a partial smile, "I'm fine with out a new outfit." Emily ignored her, already driving to Seattle, talking about which stores to go to as she dialed a number.

* * *

Paul watched the girl and Emily leave, a frown on his face, had it really been so obvious that he was avoiding Aqua. Jacob soon sat down beside him, so, what is going on with you and Aqua?" Apparently it was that obvious, Jacob sighed, "Man up, she's just as confused as you are." Jacob said with a shake of his head, before getting up and leaving.

Paul sighed, shaking his own head, damn that woman. She was driving him nuts! Never leaving his thoughts, never leaving his mind. He closed his eyes, as he leaned back on the couch, running a hand through his dark hair. What was he going to do?

* * *

Aqua laughed, smiling as she walked through the mall with Emily, arms filled with purchases. Together the two walked out heading down the road to a fast food joint they had picked out earlier. A few moments later, however, the two stopped as a few figures came out of an alley, soon surrounding the girls. Eyes wide, Aquanette held onto Emily's arm. A figure stepped forward grinning with fangs and red eyes, "What have we here?" The vampire asked with a wicked grin, "smells like you've been around some wolves, pretties." He snapped his fingers, and then Aqua felt someone grab her arm, pulling her away from Emily. She felt her something press into a pressure point, and she could see Emily faint as her own gaze started to fade to black, her eyes desperately to stay open. The velvet voice of the vampire barked out a command through the imposing darkness, "Get word to the pack that we ha-" his voice died until she heard nothing saw nothing, felt nothing. She was just floating in the dark.

* * *

She had no idea how long she and Emily had been out, but as she woke she felt ill and fried out. Emily was looking at her with concern, as Aqua tried to push herself up to a sitting position, only to collapse back down. She could barely hear Emily screaming her name as she fell into the dark again.

* * *

"Why the hell won't she wake up!?" Paul snarled, carrying Aqua into the house, holding her close to his body. "What did they do to her!?" He growled out, sitting down on the couch, cradling her into his body.

Emily pushed out of Sam's protective hold, "Get up now, Paul. She's dying. She needs salt, now. Bring her upstairs; I'll draw her bath. Quickly!" Paul was already up and moving, the word dying striking a powerful cord with in his body. He couldn't lose her! He had been a mess when he had received note from the vampires that she had been taken, and when it had been confirmed by the leech, Alice, alerting him that the girls hadn't come by for the movie they had invited her and Bella to . . . he had thought he had lost her.

He quivered faintly, holding her, watching Emily draw the bath, and dump a whole lot of salt, as well as some seawater into the large tub. Emily stepped back, pushing everyone out but he, Sam, herself, and the angel in his arms, "Put her in, then step back." Emily commanded. Paul frowned, hesitating before obeying, setting her in, before stepping back, and waiting.

A growl left his throat as he began to see a faint sparkle, her skin rippling slightly, before falling into stunned silence as his angel changed before him, her legs shifting, merging together into a blue-grey tail, the fin sweeping over the ground. The scales covered her chest, keeping her covered, and was echoed on her arms surrounding fins that emerged from her forearms. "Holy . . ."

Emily was already moving forward, dipping a sponge in the bath and dabbing it on every inch of his imprint, yes he was willing to admit it, that she could touch. He paused before stepping forward, taking the sponge from her and doing it himself, letting the water drape lovingly across her skin, before jumping back when she twitched. His breath was stilled as her eyes blinked open, looking up at him, her voice soft, weak, "Paul . . ." He said nothing as he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I thought I had lost you." Was all he whispered as he held her close, shaking softly.


	6. Installment Six

When Water Tames Fire is a fanfiction idea I've been playing with for a while, and so with out further ado I present to you the sixth and final installment of this work. The mermaid is of my own creation and if there are any similarities between her and any other mermaids it is by pure coincidence. I do not own Twilight, however I own my OC in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

When Water Tames Fire

A twilight and original mermaid fanfiction

It wasn't until days later that Aqua learned that she and Emily had been missing for nearly two weeks before the 'wolves could rescue them. So, it was no surprise that it had taken close to a week before she was even beginning to feel normal. What was a surprise, though, was way Paul refused to leave her side, and the intensity of which he took the job of being her protector now. As she woke to the sound of a storm out side her window, she saw him, once again, asleep in the chair that he kept next to her bed. She sat up slowly, and instantly the 'wolf's eyes blinked open, "Hey, how you feelin'?" He asked sleepily, his voice still groggy and heavy. He stood slowly, moving closer to her bed before sitting down on the edge, "Storm wake you?" He added, sounding a little more alert now.

Aqua nodded, rubbing her eyes slowly, "I'm . . . feeling better, and I guess it did, maybe." Paul chuckled, causing the mermaid to blush, "I . . . I guess . . . I just woke up? Just because." She amended with a shy laugh that brought a grin to the 'wolf's face.

Paul playfully brushed a strand of her red hair away from her eyes, before offering a hand to her, standing up himself, "Come on, let's get some food in you . . . You really haven't been eating enough, let's fix that!" He declared with a grin, not giving her a chance to respond as he was already pulling her up, "Besides, you're awake so there's no other reason not to!" He laughed, pulling her out of her room and towards the kitchen. She stumbled faintly, but otherwise kept up with him after the initial shock had worn off.

"I suppose I could do with something to eat," She agreed with a soft laugh, slipping her hand into his so he wasn't dragging her by her arm. He paused, surprised, glancing down at her hands, then at her, before leading her away again. He slipped his fingers through hers, linking their hands more firmly together, and a blush lit up her pale skin.

She was going to have to be even more careful with this odd 'wolf then she'd thought. He sat her down at the table, and hummed as he looked around the kitchen, "What would you like? I'm guessing, some sort of salad? How about a chicken almond apple sorta salad thing?" He offered, and she couldn't help but laugh. She could laugh, but she had to be careful She couldn't afford to lose her heart to him, what would that mean. He made her food with a grin, setting it down in front of her before he began to speak again, "Do you believe in true love?" He asked suddenly, causing Aqua's fingers to drop the fork. True. Love. "Imprinting, it's kinda like that – but more. It's like finding your soul mate, they say." Oh god what's happening? "But . . . I don't think I've imprinted on you . . ."

She froze, her expression confused, "What I feel is ten times more. It's something I cannot explain. I . . . I don't understand it one bit . . . It's . . . complicated, It's . . ." She blinked, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"Your wolf . . . has . . . claimed me as it's mate?" She said in a shocked tone. He frowned in confusion at her words, and she had wondered if perhaps she'd said too much, assumed to much.

* * *

Could that have been what it was? The wolf claiming her as his mate? His wolf purred in response to her words, thrilled and comfortable with the statement, far more comfortable then he'd have thought possible. They said that you found the one you were meant for by imprinting. But if this wasn't imprinting, was everything they knew wrong? "Claimed . . . you as it's . . . mate?" He repeated slowly. No, it was wrong, this was wrong. The wolf rose up, snarling at the thought, immediately forcing him to turn that thought away . . . The wolf, had welled up, as I fit was his own individual. As if . . . what was going on? It felt like the rules were changing. That he, he no longer felt like a shape shifter. He no longer felt like . . . . . like what he was meant to be. Then he paused, looking up at her, and she smiled softly at something in his expression, even as she lightly tilted her head to the side, keeping her head lower then hers, neck bared faintly, and the wolf with in him purred in amusement, or as close to purring as a wolf can. What the hell was going on?

"You need to relax, Paul, you're looking at me with your wolf's eyes, and if you don't get a grip, he'll be in control." Again the confusion, and she frowned slightly, "You don't really understand what you are, what many of your friends are, do you Paul? Did you really think you belonged with the pack . . . . Paul, you're not a shape shifter, you're a real werewolf. And it's the wolf in you that first recognized me as it's mate. As long as he sees me as his mate, you won't hurt me, and . . . ." She fell silent, as if suddenly realizing something. "This is odd for me too, Paul."

She leaned over the table, sliding her hands atop of his, "Paul . . . . merpeople mate for life too. When a merperson shares their first kiss with someone, it bonds them for life. Your wolf has accepted me for it's mate, can you accept me too?"

Paul's eyes held onto hers and suddenly he knew just what he wanted to do, and he leaned forward, meeting her across the table, and kissed her, taking what she was offering – her forever, and inside the wolf howled with delight. He wasn't a shape shifter, he wasn't even sure what he was, but one thing was certain, with this female – he bet anything was possible, and as long as she was by his side. He'd get through this just fine.


	7. Final Note

Cat Got Your Tongue, the sequel to When Water Tames Fire, is now out and available! Feel free to go check out the first Chapter in the new book, to further understand the twists I have taken to Stephanie Meyer's Shape Shifters and Werewolves! I thank you all for enjoying When Water Tames Fire so much, and I hope you will all like the new installment to the series: 'Wolves Come True!


End file.
